Every Apocalypse Has A Silver Lining
by Profiterole
Summary: Slash warning. Crowley is a demon and Aziraphale is an angel. It's simple, isn't it? Of course not! Will a failed Apocalypse help them realize their feelings for each other?


Disclaimer: I don't own "Good Omens", it belongs to the great Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman.

Warning: This is a slash fanfic. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Summary: Crowley is a demon and Aziraphale is an angel. It's simple, isn't it? Of course not! Will a failed Apocalypse help them realize their feelings for each other?

Every Apocalypse Has A Silver Lining.

Crowley was elated. The Apocalypse had been avoided. Of course, now, he was going to have lots of problems with Hell, especially with Hastur. But it was worth it. Crowley loved earthly pleasures. He couldn't imagine himself going back to Hell. He wasn't made for that. Well, technically, he was. But living on Earth for so long had somehow influenced him.

And there was Aziraphale. Crowley would have missed their little meetings. At first, the pact had seemed a bit odd, but rather entertaining. Later, it had just become part of the routine. They knew that Hell and Heaven probably wouldn't approve of it, but they didn't care much about that issue. But when the Apocalypse had almost come, Crowley had realized how important his meetings with Aziraphale had become. In fact, he had realized how important Aziraphale had become. Then, he had panicked, because he was a demon and demons don't fall in lo… No, he couldn't lo… Aziraphale. He was just attracted to him. Yes, it was only lust. Crowley felt reassured, since lust was completely natural for a demon. So, it was just lust. And they were also long-time friends. Wait a minute! Lust and friendship? Didn't that boil down to lo…? No, it didn't! After all, Crowley was a demon and if he thought very hard that he wasn't in lo…, he simply wasn't!

The only problem was that he was lusting for an angel. Were demons allowed to lust for angels? Hey, since when did he care about authority? He was a demon and demons are supposed to have a problem with authority. At least in theory. Not really in practice. But it wasn't as if it were the first time he did things he wasn't supposed to do. So Crowley made up his mind. He was going to hit on Aziraphale. The angel would tell him he wasn't interested, but Crowley would keep on insisting until the angel gave in. That was a perfect plan! After all, he had all eternity to convince Aziraphale. Though he hoped it would be quicker than that.

-

Aziraphale was on cloud nine. Well, not exactly, since he was still on Earth. And that was what made him so happy. There had been no Apocalypse. It would have been sad and unfair for the human beings. And Aziraphale would have had to go back to Heaven. Heaven was nice, but, to tell you the truth — which is what angels always do —, it was utterly boring. Aziraphale preferred living on Earth, among humans. He liked their culture.

He also enjoyed his meetings with Crowley. He always had fun with the demon. Before the Apocalypse, he had never paid attention to how much he liked their meetings. He just considered them as part of his everyday life. But if the Apocalypse had happened, it would have been the end of it — and, incidentally, of many other things. That was how it had finally dawned on Aziraphale that he was in love with Crowley. But now that the world was all right, Aziraphale wondered what he was supposed to do with his life. Should he tell Crowley that he loved him? The demon would surely laugh at him. Anyway, it wasn't like it was going to change anything. He was an angel and angels didn't have sex. So he could perfectly stay quiet about his feelings for Crowley. Well, maybe he should tell him out of honesty. But not telling something wasn't really a lie, was it? Aziraphale wondered if Crowley didn't have a bad influence on him. Still, it could wait for a couple of centuries, or even better, a few millennia. Note to self: "In the 40th century, tell Crowley I'm in love with him." But what if God decided there should be an Apocalypse after all? Better be cautious! Let's make that the 30th century!

By the way, Crowley was a demon. Wasn't it a problem? Maybe God wouldn't approve of his feelings for Crowley. No, that was ridiculous. God was love! He was also ineffable, but Aziraphale couldn't do much about the latter. So he decided that his feelings for the demon were fine. And it wasn't like Crowley was really evil, he was rather… mischievous. Yes, Aziraphale could secretly love Crowley.

-

Crowley was now heading for Aziraphale's bookshop. He felt so good-humoured that he was actually whistling. All was well that hadn't ended, the sun was shining — in fact, the sky was as cloudy as usual, but the demon wasn't paying the slightest attention to it —, and Crowley was going to hit on Aziraphale — which might explain his present mood. He even helped an old lady cross the street.

"Thank you, young man. You are a true gentleman. This is so rare nowadays."

Crowley stared at her as she was leaving in the opposite direction. Then he mumbled: "I'm not young. And I'm certainly no gentleman!" Since when was he helping old ladies? He was a demon! He was supposed to trip up passers-by. Young passers-by, of course. Only humans could be evil enough to attack old ladies and rob them of their handbags. Still, he wasn't supposed to help people except himself. But soon, he stopped thinking about it, since he had arrived in front of Aziraphale's bookshop.

The angel was happy when Adam had created him a brand new shop. But he would have liked to get back his prophecy books too. It wasn't like he had anything against children's literature, but he felt a bit old for that. He knew that many adults read it anyway, but he was six thousand years old! Besides, Aziraphale needed his fix of angsty destinies. Fortunately, he had recently discovered JK Rowling's "Harry Potter".

Crowley entered the shop. "Hello, Aziraphale!"

"Good morning, Crowley!" the angel answered.

The demon flashed him a large smile and Aziraphale wondered what he was up to. "It seems that the world is still here for some time," Crowley continued. "Otherwise, **we** would have missed lots of things: chocolate, whipped cream, handcuffs." Then, he remembered that Aziraphale was an angel and that he probably didn't like that kind of hobbies. "Er, I mean, chocolate, music and… books." That sounded better. "What would you have missed?"

"Well, just like you said: books and food." But Aziraphale realized that something was bugging him. After a few seconds, he finally recognized his conscience. He couldn't tell Crowley everything he did or thought, so not telling him something wasn't really a lie. But Crowley had asked him a straightforward question. He didn't want to say it, but he had to, because he was an angel — it was things like that that would almost make you regret being on the good side. "And I would have missed you."

Crowley's smile became even more devilish. It was going to be easier than he thought. Aziraphale liked him, which wasn't surprising, since Crowley knew perfectly well how great he was. So all he had to do was to help Aziraphale a little. But temptation was his job! And he excelled at this job! Crowley came closer to Aziraphale and said casually: "Yes, I would have missed you too. So… you like it when I'm hanging around with you, don't you?"

Once again, Aziraphale felt the dilemma in his mind. But that was just an innocent question, wasn't it? "Yes, I like it."

Crowley came even closer. "Now, that's interesting. I'm a demon and you're an angel. So why would you enjoy spending time with me?"

Aziraphale's heart was now beating much faster than it should. Still, angels couldn't die of strokes, so this wasn't a solution. He was probably going to have a headache for all the dilemma screaming inside his head. But he was an angel, so there was no way he could escape his nature. And maybe, maybe, the more human part of him craved for this — but the angelic part of him would certainly deny it. "It's because I love you, Crowley."

Now, Crowley was right in front of him. He just said: "Perfect!" and crushed his lips against Aziraphale's. Then, taking advantage of the angel's surprise, he deepened the kiss.

When Aziraphale finally broke the kiss, he was as red as a tomato: "Crowley, what was that?"

"You may be an angel, but surely you know about these things!" Crowley replied.

Aziraphale glared at him. Angels didn't glare, but Aziraphale's mind was presently too busy to remember it. "Of course, I know what you're doing. But angels don't have sex!" At least, he hadn't forgotten that.

The demon sniggered. "Of course they do! You're doing it right now. Well, in a few minutes, to be precise." And he began licking Aziraphale's neck with his expert snake tongue. "Doesn't this feel good?" he whispered in his ear.

"We shouldn't do this," the angel tried to protest, but he didn't sound very convinced. Then, as Crowley's mouth was slowly sliding down his body, Aziraphale completely lost it — it being his angelic conscience, who decided to go on vacation. "Okay, let's do it!" he exclaimed.

BEEP — _The author regrets to inform the readers that this story is rated PG-13. Please imagine Crowley making wild, demonic love to a blessed and blissful Aziraphale. Thank you for your understanding._ — BEEP

Aziraphale was now wondering what he had been doing for the past six thousand years. That seemed to be an awfully long period of time, and all he could remember was rather boring — except preventing the Apocalypse, but that had only been last week. He hoped he wasn't going to fall for what he had just done. But if he fell, he wouldn't regret it. Well, maybe a little. But it had definitely been worth the risk.

Crowley felt really good. But he knew very well that **his** angel was now feeling extremely guilty. — _Hell, he wasn't God, and only God was omniscient._ — So, in order to ease Aziraphale's (actually non-existent) worries, Crowley decided that he too could make a sacrifice, and he said: "I love you, Aziraphale." Of course, Aziraphale had already realized that, but he enjoyed the words all the same.

The end, but neither for the world, nor for them…

Thank you for reading this story. I hope you had fun. Please, leave me reviews, I love them.


End file.
